


Kuromi and My Melody´s Adventures

by mossyphrog



Series: Kuromi and My Melody´s Adventures [1]
Category: Hello Kitty - All Media Types, Hello Kitty and Friends - Show
Genre: AU, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, F/F, Hello Kitty and Friends, Mentions of Hello Kitty, Ship, kuromi, my melody - Freeform, sanrio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossyphrog/pseuds/mossyphrog
Summary: Kuromi and My Melody go on a series of adventures and become very close. All their adventures lead them to a secret treasure helping them with their dreams. Kuromi has to learn to be better and help My Melody along the way.
Relationships: Badtz-Maru & Kuromi, Badtz-Maru & My Melody, Cinnamonroll & Kuromi, Cinnamonroll & My Melody, Cinnamonroll/Mocha, Gudetama & Kuromi, Gudetama & My Melody, Hello Kitty & Kuromi, Hello Kitty & My Melody, Keroppi & Kuromi, Keroppi & My Melody, Kuromi/My Melody, Pompompurin & Kuromi, Pompompurin & My Melody
Series: Kuromi and My Melody´s Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166363
Kudos: 1





	Kuromi and My Melody´s Adventures

Kuromi walks into My Melody´s store and is greeted by My Melody, ¨Welcome to Small GIft Big Smile!¨

¨Give me something super cute to hang on my mirror.¨ Kuromi says while twirling. Kitty looks over with a concerned look with confusion.

¨No questions.” Kuromi replies.

Keroppi walks, ¨Hey! I need something fun to play with.¨

My Melody replies, ¨Ill be with you in a second!¨

Shortly after Bradtz-Maru walks in, ¨Where are the red decals?¨

My Melody frantically tries to finish up with finding Kitty a gift for her friend, ¨Just a moment please!¨

My Melody starts to panic when she sees the number of people waiting. After showing the bracelets Kitty gets an idea, ¨Green is Perfect!¨

My Melody sighs in relief and quickly goes to Kurumi and gives her a bear for her mirror. Kuromi hugs My Melody to say thank you and accidentally presses the bear's ear which happens to be a button.

They both fall in a super long tunnel and slide all the way to somewhere unknown. In front of them, a strange chest.

¨Whats this?¨ Kuromi says while opening the chest.

¨Wait! Don't open it! it could be a tr-¨ My Melody gets cut off by a giant glow from the chest.

¨Whoa! Look My Melody! There's a bunch of stuff!¨Kuromi says while pointing inside the chest. My Melody walks over and looks in.

¨Woah¨ She says as she gleams in at the amount of stuff. There were bags with stuff to survive for 2 years, and a mysterious map at the bottom of them. 

¨I guess... We have to follow the map?¨ My Melody pointed out as that was the conclusion she came to after seeing all the supplies.

¨WOOOHOOOOO!!!¨ Kuromi exclaimed in excitement as she shoved a backpack on My Melody then put on the other. She opened the map and took out a compass from the backpack.

¨This way¨ She said already ready to lead them through the adventure.


End file.
